Secrets
by Performer101
Summary: Lisa kept a secret a secret for 11 years. But, when her son is kidnapped, her secret might get out. I don't own any characters from "Supernatural".
1. Secrets

Chapter One

Secret

_Lisa_

I had this secret.

I've kept it for so long.

I was lying awake in my bed. Ben was sleeping peacefully down the hall, he has no idea of the secret I've been keeping. Dean, that's who I'm thinking of right now. He was probably 100 miles out of town by now.

I wouldn't be surprised. I yelled at him after he shoved Ben against the wall, the very last time he was here. I regretted it. I looked over at the alarm clock by my bed, 4:30. I rose out of the bed, giving up on sleep all together. I grabbed my cell, and scrolled down to Dean's name.

I had a war within myself on whether it was right to call him or not.

My heart won out, and I called him.

"Hello?" a gruff, tired voice replied.

"Dean?" I asked.

"Lisa?" Dean asked. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Dean, did I wake you?" I asked.

I heard a muffled sigh. "Yeah, Sam and I worked on a case late." He said. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll let you go then." I said. "No, I want to talk," Dean said.

I breathed in, deeply. "Why did you call?" He asked. "I wanted to hear your voice, I know…it's silly, I'm the one who told you to leave us alone." I replied. I could hear a chuckle on the other end of the line. "I know, um, about that…" Dean said.

"Dean, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I replied.

"I want to," He whispered. "The truth is, Lis, I miss you. I miss Ben, too." I gulped, fingering the end of my T-shirt. "Besides Sam, you and Ben are the only family I have…and I want to tell you the truth."

"Dean," I began. "Sh, let me finish." He said. "The night I shoved Ben, it wasn't me, well, it was me…but not me."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I was a vampire, Lisa, I just came by that day to say good-bye and to thank you for all that you've done for me," He whispered.

Just then, I heard something downstairs. A noise. I rose from the bed, and grabbed my robe, and put it on. "Dean, I've got to go!" I cried, as I hung up on him. I then, headed down the stairs, toward the noise that arose my attention.


	2. Phone Calls

Chapter Two

Phone Calls

_Dean_

I was driving the Impala, listening to the '80s rock music.

Sam was busy looking at a map, trying to find us are next job.

Lisa woke me up this morning, and discussed something with me. It reawakened something in me. I did want to have a family, but I also wanted to hunt with my brother. That was my job. It saved people's lives, including Lisa's and Ben's.

I wondered what happened to her that made her hang up so suddenly. "Dean," Sam said. But, I was too caught up into my thoughts to hear him. "Dean, I found us a job!" He cried. I looked over. He was looking at me.

"Okay, where is it?" I asked.

"Uh, a place called, Rootville Town, Indiana." Sam said.

I sighed. "Rootville Town?"I asked. "What kind of town is that?"

"I don't know, it's a town, dude." Sam said, grabbing the bottle of water he had earlier and taking a drink from it.

###

It took us three and a half hours to get to the town. Which looked utterly deserted. Just then, two people came out of the building. "Hey!" Sam called. The two people turned. One was a young woman, the other a man, they facial expressions changed as they stared at me.

Then, they raced away from us. "Hey, wait!" I shouted after them. We raced after them, they were extremely fast and acted like that they did this all the time. We chased them into an abandoned warehouse.

They slammed the door quickly and locked it as fast they got in there.

"Hey!" Sam shouted, banging on the wooden door. "Who are you? What's going on?"

"Sam," I whispered, trying to calm down. "Open the door, guys, we know you're in there!" Sam shouted, kicking the door. I was surprised it didn't fall down to the ground. Soulless Sam was kind of scary when he got angry, it seemed like he didn't care who he hurt or scared. Just wanted the ending results.

The door opened, and out came a bigger, bulkier man. He had a rifle in his hands, and he closed the door behind him. "Who are you?" He spat. "I'm Agent Foster, this is my partner Agent Durham, we're just here to ask a few questions." I said, before Sam could say anything.

The man smiled.

"Listen, men, we're in a middle of a crisis, can't you just come back some other time?" He asked.

"No, the crisis is what we're here for." Sam said. Just then, my cell began to ring. I looked up to see who it was. Lisa. "Sorry, I've got to take this," I said, going away from the building.

"They've got him!" She said.

"What?" I asked. "Lisa? Are you alright?"

"Dean, they've got him!" Lisa cried.

"Calm down, who got who?" I asked.

"Don't know. But they got Ben!"


End file.
